


Sarah's grave

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Another story about Acnologia's parents, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This story is about Acnologia's parents, that's why I don't mention any Fairy Tail character. He doesn't even appear, only mentioned by his real name in my AU. Sarah is his mother.I specially dedicated this story to those that are already gone.





	Sarah's grave

\- I thought you didn't want to come - said Ezequiel, seeing who was sitting in front of the grave of his wife.

\- I never said that - answered Lucifer -. Time has passed way too fast.

\- It's been 500 years already.

\- We had to came earlier. Together.

\- I know...

 

Ezequiel sat next to Lucifer, leaving a bouquet of roses in the grave, and immediately noticing the darker fresh roses that already were there.

 

\- Hell roses? - asked Ezequiel.

\- I could never bring them to her when she was alive. I brought her one when I came a year after her death.

\- Raziel brought that one home when he saw you ran away. I told him to return it to the grave.

\- Do you know how many times I've been regretting to not turn that day?

\- You think on it at least once a day.

\- I was a coward, and I ran away. If I turned, and I saw Raziel, everything would have been different.

\- Don't blame yourself. You couldn't know who was there, and how would that person react.

\- I knew it had to be a kid because of his voice tone. He asked who was there.

\- I'm still ashamed that I rejected him the first years of his life. He always worries about everyone else before him. I can't still believe he's part demon.

\- And you say this knowing me?

\- You're the complete negation of a demon.

\- We got that from Luciel. Just ask Cronos about it.

 

Both laughed. Soon, Lucifer extended his arm, touching the stone grave.

 

\- Could Sarah see Azrael? - asked Lucifer.

\- Only for a few minutes, but yes. She could see him.

\- How would she react at how our family evolved?

\- I think she would like it - said a man's voice behind them, which scared them.

 

When they turned, they saw a person completely covered with a black cape, with a big scythe folded in his back.

 

\- Death, you scared us - said Ezequiel while Lucifer laughed.

\- Abandoned places have many wandering souls, you know? - answered Death, removing his hood. His blue eyes and extremely pale skin were a signal that was really him -. I still find some around.

\- This place got abandoned during the final battle of the dragon war. Some battles were made here.

\- It's kind of crazy - said Lucifer -. The whole town is in ruins. The graveyard is in ruins, and yet, her grave remained without damage. Did you put an spell on it?

\- I didn't - answered Ezequiel -. You?

\- Not at all. Death?

\- Why should I worry about a human grave? - asked Death, joking a little -. No, I didn't. However, the grave seems to have some divine protection.

 

They were right. The lively town the demon and the archangel remembered was completely in ruins. The graves of the graveyard were broken, and even looted. Some coffins were out of their graves, being rotten in the ground, with the bones inside.

 

\- Hey, Ezel - said Lucifer -. I've been thinking for some time. Why we don't move her grave to the Fairy Kingdom? We're all there now.

\- Shouldn't we ask that to Gabriella first? - answered Ezequiel.

\- Yes, but I don't think she opposes to it. It's her husband's mother after all.

\- You're right. But we should ask her anyway.

 

Death was looking at them talking about it with an smile in his face. He knew how much Sarah loved both, and now how much they still love her.

 

\- Hey... - said Death, looking at the ground -. I shouldn't be saying this, but... Sarah told me something before entering in the realm of dead.

 

Both looked at him, wanting to know what he was about to say. Death took a deep breath, and looked at them.

 

\- I'm sure they will get along when they meet. That's what she said.

 

Being more sensitive to anything related to Sarah, Lucifer started to cry.

 

\- When did she say that? - asked Ezequiel, with tears in his eyes.

\- When I collected her soul, just a few after Azrael was born - answered Death.

\- You were there?

\- Behind the wall. Normally, people can't see me when I go to collect a soul, except for some immortal creatures, including you. Also, I can't get over feelings in my job that easily, and affects me a lot to have to take young lives. I'm really sorry I had to take her. I didn't want to.

\- No, Death. It's not your fault - said Ezequiel, crying, while hugging Lucifer -. It's your job after all.

\- I can't do much when it's death by injuries, diseases, or suicide. And I really hate to take young lives. I wish I could let her be a little more with you. Some things could have been different.

\- It's okay, Death. You took a good decision. Azrael's pregnancy was really risky after all. Even if she survived the birth, she would have been in pain until she died.

 

Death wiped the tears in his eyes. He was having a really bad time. Without thinking it, Lucifer left Ezequiel's arms and went to hug Death.

 

\- No one thinks that the death itself could be in pain for his own work - said Lucifer when Death hold him to cry and not be heard.

\- Hey... Why don't we go somewhere and relax? - suggested Ezequiel, getting up and walking to them -. No one is going to die if you skip a few hours.

\- Yeah. Who's going to miss the death?

 

Death laughed at that.

 

\- You two really are Luciel - said Death -. You even have his sense of humor.

\- We know what you and Cronos told us about him - said Ezequiel -. Ankhseram did a really good job separating him and his brothers in two.

\- Guess nothing will happen if I just hang out a little with you two, and tell you more about him.

\- It's decided then - said Lucifer -. I know a place at the other side of the world that makes the most awesome food.

\- You mean that one you got drunk once? - asked Ezequiel.

\- That's not important, Ezel.

\- Of course it is.

\- Hey!

 

They continued arguing as they walked away, but seemed like Ezequiel was making fun of Lucifer. Death laughed at it.

 

What they didn't saw was the translucent figure of a blond woman with black eyes appearing in Sarah's grave. She came to check how the men she loved were with each other, and disappeared laughing at them.


End file.
